Mind Blank
by Commander Yognaught
Summary: A re-upload. Lucas Winter, an amnesiac teenager from Britain, is sent to Yamaku academy, where he's drawn to a girl he's desperately trying to understand.


A.N: So I decided to do this instead of Dragon Age. Yeah. Not much to say right now.

I got out of the taxi, making towards the iron wrought gate in front of Yamaku Academy. I sighed. It's only amnesia. I remember all the essentialsI thought, then a darker thought came to mind. Apart from my friends, family and loved ones_. _I ran a hand through my jet black hair, then stuffed my hands into my pockets. I saw another new student looking to be examining the gate. I approached him and tried to get a look at his features. Well, as well as I could while being behind him. He had light brown hair that just reached his collar, and a small tuft stuck up in the air. I refrained from making my appearance known too abruptly. Didn't want too frighten him, especially considering the type of school he's going in. I coughed lightly. He turned around. "So..." I say, trying to make conversation, "You joining this school as well?"

The teenager scratched his head awkwardly. "Yeah. My name's Hisao," he said while extending a hand.

I shook it. "Lucas. Lucas Winter." We stopped shaking and he seemed to scrutunize me, no doubt looking for what brought me here. Better sate his curiosity. "I have amnesia. I remember practical things like maths and stuff, but no recollection of my past."

Hisao seemed surprised at my openness. "You're okay with just...sharing that?"

I shrugged. "It's not like it's severe. Why feel sorry for my self when there are probably people much worse off than me here."

Hisao got wide-eyed at this. Probably didn't think of it that way. But who can blame him? For all I know he could have an extremely life threatening disease. The poor bastard might not live past twenty. "So, should we uh...start our new lives?" I said, gesturing to the gate. He nodded and pushed the gate open. We start walking towards the main building, and the first thing I notice is that the grass is incredibly lush and green. I love grass, I think. This doesn't look like school grounds. More like a park. It even has the distant sound of birds chirping and the general feeling of tranquillity that generally comes from parks. Huh. I must love parks as well. Maybe life at Yamaku won't be as bad as I'm thinking. I looked to Hisao and see him shudder. Must not like parks. I can see more buildings, too many for them all to be dedicated to schooling. Some of them have to be nurses offices or something of that ilk. This definitely doesn't feel like a school, and that's a good thing. A small gust of wind makes the leaves on the trees rustle, some of the wind whipped up my hair from my head. This feels...nice. I must like wind. How much I'm learning about my self today. We reach the main entrance, and Hisao hesitates for a moment before entering.

A tall man with his back slightly hunched over notices us, and approaches us. We're the only three people in the lobby. He's wearing a brown suit jacket and has one hand in his pocket. His black hair seems slightly wild, not nearly as neat as the stubble on his chin. "You must be...Ni...Na...Niki?" he says, obviously butchering Hisao's name.

"Nakai," Hisao corrects him.

The man, who I presume is a teacher, turns to me and asks "And you're Lucas Winter?" also terribly mispronouncing my name as well. I don't bother correct him, and just nod my head. "So you are. Excellent. I'm your homeroom and science teacher. My name is Mutou," he gives us both a handshake then says, "Welcome."

He then glances at his watch. "The nurse wanted to check up on you, but there's not time for that now..." I raise an eyebrow. Isn't a check up kind of important in a school meant for the disabled? "You can go later," he says, "Afternoon is probably fine. We should get going and introduce you to the rest of the class. They're waiting already."

He sets off to the homeroom and we follow behind him.. We soon get to the door. Room 3-3. Mutou enters saying, "Good morning class, sorry I'm late again." My lips quirk upwards at this. A teacher apologising to a student for being late. I'm just about to go in, when I see Hisao hesitate for a split second then follow me in. I look around and pass my gaze over my class room. A girl with long black hair, half of it covering her face, shirks under my gaze. She's definitely hiding something, I think. I avert my gaze as to not make her feel any more uncomfortable and my eyes fall on a girl with extravagant pink hair in drills. I shake my head and stop gazing at everybody. Weird Japanese hair styles, I think. "Please welcome our newest classmate," says Mutou. Hisao looks at me pleadingly. A devilish smile appears on my face and I shake my

head. Hisao sighs and begins his introduction that I don't really listen to but I can see he draws it out in his nervousness. He soon completes, and the it's the classes turn to gaze at me. Some give me weird looks. Probably because I don't look Japanese. I settle for a very simple introduction. "My name's Lucas Winter. What he said." Some of the class laughs while Hisao gives me a 'why didn't I think of that?!' look. Mutou starts droning about something that I tune out, and when he's finished everyone claps.

Mutou then asks someone called Shizune Hakamichi to sort us out. The pink hair girl comes up which Hisao first mistakes as Shizune, but it turns out she's Shizune's translator because Shizune is deaf. Shizune is a girl in glass with short blue hair. What's with the bloody hair colours?! I think. The pink haired girl is called Misha, and she takes every exscuse to start talking. And she talks so bloody loudly as well. Jesus Christ this girl is annoying, I think. It's gonna be a loooong year.

A.N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you know, I'll be focusing a lot on Rin because she's my favourite female character in anything ever.

PS: I'm sorry about all the changing tenses. It's a habit I've gotten into that I can't be asked to fix.


End file.
